En forme olympique
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Il n'y a pas nécessairement besoin d'être un athlète de haut niveau pour participer aux Olympiades qui vous sont proposés de ce mini recueil de drabbles sportifs. Les places sont gratuites et vous pourrez assister à cinq épreuves/drabbles nés de mes délires et folies. Et cette année, le public a le privilège de pouvoir noté la prestation par une review...qu'il en fasse bon usage.


**Titre** : En forme olympique

**Auteure **: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : T

**Genre(s) **: Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers **:Sir Arthur fut le premier relayeur d'une course qui commença en 1887, en 2010 le témoin fut transmit à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, mais en 2012, une personne inconnue jusque lors, E. ,voulut le récupérer. Mais heureusement pour l'avenir de l'équipe, on refusa sa participation: elle ne s'était pas acquittée de ses droits de participation à la compétition et ne gagnait rien sur l'oeuvre.

**Notes** : Cette petite bêtise est un petit cadeau pour Lizzy221B pour toutes ses reviews et en plus particulier le fait qu'elle ait postée la sept-centième sur l'ensemble de mes textes et la cent-soixante-dixième sur mon recueil de drabbles Sherlock.

* * *

-'-

**Curling**

John aurait pu participer aux championnats de Curling tant les expériences de Sherlock l'obligeait à passer le balai ou la serpillère régulièrement. Il avait pris l'habitude et le mouvement était devenu presque naturel. Il était le préposé à l'entretien du 221B.

Initialement, ça l'avait un peu agacé puis il avait compris que pour leur survie, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui s'occupe du ménage. La dernière fois que Sherlock avait voulu s'en mêler, il avait confondu la bouteille d'oxychlorure de sodium et celle d'acide chlorhydrique quand il avait versé le produit dans le seau d'eau pour serpiller.

-'-

**Course d'orientation**

Souvent quand Sherlock et John partaient pour une enquête, cela tenait davantage de la course d'orientation que de la simple réflexion calé dans un fauteuil. Ils avaient déjà vu une bonne partie de l'Angleterre, ils étaient même allés jusqu'à Cardiff.

Mais le pire dédale pour John restait les rues de Londres et la facilité déconcertante de son ami à se sortir de ce labyrinthe restait encore un mystère. Sherlock ne se perdait jamais, et ce qu'il soit dans Soho, Fitzrovia ou Mayfair ?

Un jour, le médecin eut une réponse : son ami, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, compulsait frénétiquement le London A-Z.

-'-

**Lutte**

Vivre avec Sherlock Holmes pouvait parfois s'apparenter à de la lutte. Lutte pour que Sherlock mange au moins une fois pendant quatre jours d'enquête, s'escrimer à ce qu'il se repose un peu, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Parce que Monsieur Holmes trouvait que dormir et manger étaient deux activités parfaitement ennuyeuses.

Par conséquent, Monsieur Holmes affirmait avec véhémence qu'il pouvait s'en passer, mais ce n'était pas du goût de son médecin personnel qui finissait souvent par avoir raison de sa ténacité en lui promettant un corps-à-corps s'il obtempérait à ses consignes. Et là le détective acceptait de se soumettre diligemment.

-'-

**Alpinisme**

John a franchi le col, il s'attarde un instant sur la peau couleur de neige, fraiche et tendre. Ses mains s'agrippent désespérément à la chevelure noire de jais. Ses lèvres font escale sur leurs semblables toutes sanguines et gonflées par une multitude de baisers, il s'accorde un instant de répit dans cette ascension vers le sommet.

Sherlock commence à ressentir les effets de cette montée vers le septième ciel. Ses artères luttaient pour que son cerveau soit correctement oxygéné tant d'autres activités en consommait. Un long râle de plaisir lui échappe et là, John sait qu'il a atteint son objectif.

-'-

**Equitation**

Le visage long presque chevalin, les pommettes : tranchantes, les yeux : incisifs et fiers. Les muscles sont secs, les mollets effilés sont pourtant fermes et joliment galbés. Pour compléter ce tableau digne d'un pur-sang, il suffira d'ajouter que le détective avait en commun avec les équidés quelques autres choses que le faciès.

On aurait encore pu s'arrêter sur la crinière d'ébène, la _robe_ lactescente, les dents immaculées, malgré son passé de fumeur compulsif. Après quelques temps, John se sentait une attirance pour la gente équine et fut ravi le jour où il put concrétiser ses rêves de chevauchées.


End file.
